The Photosynthesis Dream (Photosynthetale)
by FallenChildChara
Summary: Um, I'm not really sure what to say. Think of this what you will. I only got the "Frisky the Frisk" and the walking version of Flowey from a comic I saw. I don't own any Undertale characters. I'm calling the AU "Photosynthetale". The story belongs to me.
1. The Dream Begins

**The Dream Begins**

Flowey ached all over. It seemed he had fallen down from a giant hole. . . into some strange place. He didn't like the look of it. It was dark so he couldn't photosynthesize for food. Which was a big problem, being he was a flower. Guess he'd have to make do. . . maybe Flowey wouldn't be down here long.  
He looked down to see what had broken his fall, weirded out to find that humans actually grew underground. Someone had to be feeding them, so that meant more flowers must've lived down here. Maybe Flowey would survive, because the other flowers couldn't live here without sunlight either. They had to be getting it from somewhere.  
Standing up, Flowey walked out of the room he was in, and straight to a _talking_ human. Now that was weird. Humans on the surface usually just sat in pots for decoration, demanding to be fed by opening their mouths and squinting their already closed eyes even more.  
"Howdy!" The human said. "I'm Frisky! Frisky the Frisk!" Flowey gave the human a confused look. He didn't think even a talking human would have a name. "You must be so confused. Someone oughta teach you how things work around here." Flowey nodded. It would be nice to know the strings of this place.  
The area around the two had become some sort of black grid, and Flowey noticed a red heart floating in front of his long stem. "That's your SOUL." Frisky said, their tongue sticking stupidly out of their mouth. "The very culmination of your being. If you gain LOVE it becomes stronger! You want some LOVE, right?" He nodded again. Some love would be nice actually.  
Little pellet-shaped things began to surround Flowey's soul. "These are my human pellets," Frisky said. "They give off lots of LOVE. Go ahead and reach for them." Flowey reached out a petal to touch one and immediately felt all his worries slip away. He'd never felt so loved while writhing on the ground in pain. The human truly did care for him. . .  
"In this world it's love or BE loved." Frisky chirped. "Now go on. Free everyone from the Underground. Make us all proud." Flowey stood up, tears in his eyes. Frisky was right, he had to free everyone down here. Soon everybody would be able to photosynthesize together in the sun. It's all he could ever ask for.  
"Thank you, Frisky." Flowey smiled at the human. "Because of you. . . I've found a reason to live. I will photosynthesize on." He walked away proudly. . . hardly noticing getting burned alive by a large goat lady. Today was a wonderful day.


	2. Is that a Human in a Field of Flowers?

Flowey wondered what kind of awful, sick, and twisted place this was. Was this a field of flowers? He thought he was gonna be sick. Flowey could not believe this existed. Why. . . why would anyone think a field of corpses was a good idea?  
He didn't think it could get any worse that it already was. . . and then he saw the human with legs. They were picking the corpses out of the ground and _sniffing_ them. Why would anyone want to smell the dead?! It gets worse. . . the human put the flowers in their hair. Flowey shuddered at the sight. To think someone was so cruel. . .  
No. He wouldn't let this bother him. He would confront the vicious human and kindly tell them to stop messing with the dead lest they want to have a bad time. The human turned to look at him, a smile on their face. Flowey froze. He was terrified. How did he know they weren't the one to kill of these flowers? A murderer is likely to return to the scene of a crime. . .  
"Greetings!" They said to Flowey, their voice as sweet and soothing as the sun on a summer's day. It made him want to photosynthesize. "I'm Chara!" They continued smiling at Flowey. It made him uncomfortable, but he was not going to let that stop him from photosynthesizing.  
Flowey looked at Chara sadly. "Why. . . ?" He asked. Chara only looked at him in confusion, their smile faltering. "Why did you kill my family?" All flowers were related after all. It was common knowledge.  
The human frowned. "What. . . what do you mean? I was just picking flowers? I thought they were pretty." Flowey punched the human with his leaves. He was not going to let them get away with this. Chara stumbled back, their eyes full of surprise.  
"Dirty brother killer!" He shouted and he shot friendliness pellets at Chara. Only flowers who photosynthesize a lot can do that, and it made Flowey proud. Chara's eyes were wide with fear as the friendliness pellets harmlessly bounced off of them. They. . . they survived that? No human has ever done that before. Maybe this one can photosynthesize. . .  
"Chara. . . do you photosynthesize? Is that why you're so strong?" Flowey asked them. Chara nodded, their face morphing into a purple flower with 6 petals, and their body transforming into a stem with leaves for arms and feet.  
"I am just like you." They told Flowey. "I have come here because this is a sacred cemetery for our kind. It is in the world where humans roam freely, so I had to disguise myself with magic. I was only trying to take some of my family back with me. . . I hope you can forgive me." Chara bowed their petals solemnly.  
Flowey sighed, "Okay, Chara. I'll forgive you." They looked up at him, beady eyes hopeful. "On one condition: you photosynthesize with me."  
Chara smiled, "Of course, Flowey! I'll photosynthesize with you whenever you want!" Flowey smiled back for he had found another reason to live. He didn't even notice that a guy with a lawnmower came through the cemetery as the two were photosynthesizing together.


	3. The Moonlight

Flowey didn't think he could ask for anything better. Finally, he had brought everyone together to photosynthesize as one. He was the president, after all. Flowey could do anything he wanted. _He could even say dirty words._ This suddenly seemed like a very good idea to the flower president.  
Flowey looked around at the people of his country. Even the monsters he'd freed from the Underground were there, and had learned how to photosynthesize. There was no need for food anymore, for everyone just made their own. Those who could not learn how to photosynthesize simply perished like the worthless scum they are. Except humans, course. They always made nice decorations around the house.  
"Weiner." Flowey suddenly called out. All the plants turned to look at him, their faces twisted into horrified expressions. Flowey only smiled proudly at the word he had just uttered. The crowd didn't know what to think of their new president. He had just. . . said the word that should never be said.  
They were infuriated. The large crowd charged at Flowey, leaves high, and friendliness pellets in the air. He just stood there with a stupid smile on his face. Flowey was going to embrace what was coming. He was going to stand proud and accept his fate. . . but it didn't come.  
Flowey was disappointed to wake up in his bed, but it didn't stop him from wanting to photosynthesize. He sat up in his bed, wanting to get out in the sun to do his photosynthesis shiz, but it was night time. So, he knew it was impossible. . . or was it?  
He got up out of bed and walked out the back door into the moon light. Flowey knew nothing would probably happen, but he still stood, leaves stretched out wide to accept the warmth of the moon. _And something began to rain down on him._ It felt like the sun on a hot summer day, well, when it was scorching hot and burning your leaves anyway. Flowey screamed in pain, but it was worth it. He could feel himself photosynthesizing. Or was that his leaves shriveling up? He may never know.  
Flowey never even noticed the dust cropper above him, pouring out it's weed killer. He was too busy wanting to photosynthesize.


	4. DUNKED ON

My friend wanted to write part of this, so some of this chapter belongs to her. foxfrenzy2 on Quotev. She's eleven, so if you find her grammar and/or writing unacceptable you can suck it.

Flowey had made it to some sort of weird hallway. It was decorated with humans, which was weird. He hadn't seen any humans since Frisky, and the monster-made Echo Humans (which were super annoying).  
He continued walking down the corridor, eventually coming up a short skeleton Flowey had met when he first fell into the Underground. "Howdy, Sans!" Flowey said excitedly, happy to see his old friend.  
"sup flowey I thought another version of you was killing over in that timeline. welp. whatever. "  
Sans grinned and picked something up. Flowey felt a blast of water in his face, courtesy of Sans.

"geeet dunked on you weed"

With that, sans disappeared.

The blast of cold water on Flowey's face made him want to photosynthesize. He didn't even notice the giggling child beside him, picking off his leaves and petals one by one.


	5. Photosynthepie

_Golly, this place is freezing._ Flowey thought as he walked through Snowdin. The town was absolutely beautiful, but plants couldn't survive very long in the cold. Nevertheless, he wanted to photosynthesize. It was the only thing that kept Flowey going. He just wanted to see everyone photosynthesize together.  
Flowey began to photosynthesize in the middle of town. Everybody gave him weird looks, but he didn't care. He was too cold to do anything else, so he did what would nourish his leafy self. He was proud of it. No one could ever convince Flowey that it wasn't the time to photosynthesize. .  
He just stood there, photosynthesizing. Photosynthesizing in the middle of Snowdin made him want to photosynthesize. . . if that makes sense. Whatever. The point is: he was photosynthesizing, and he was doing it well.  
Alas, it didn't do much for the cold. Flowey was still freezing to death, but with the dream of photosynthesis in his mind, he didn't care one frost bit.  
Suddenly Flowey felt a warm sensation. Maybe the photosynthesis was actually working, and he was becoming warmer. Flowey opened his eyes and noticed he wasn't in the same spot as five minutes ago. He was in a house, on a table, in the kitchen. He had no idea how he got there, but at least it wasn't cold.  
Flowey saw Frisky the Frisk sitting in a pot on the table next to him. The human had pie all over their face, and he wondered where they got it. Despite not having to eat food, Flowey really loved pie. Especially if it was a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Those always made him want to photosynthepie. And he did. So much in fact, that he never even noticed that he himself was the pie.


	6. Battle of the Weed

Flowey knew he had to do something about the evil weeds that were taking over, but what? Pretty soon they would be all over the earth. . . and Flowey couldn't allow that. How would everyone be able to photosynthesize together then? Maybe world photosynthesis was too big of a dream for someone like him. . .  
No. This war would be hard, but not impossible to win. Everyone would photosynthesize together in the end, and no one was going to stop Flowey from making it happen. He would confront the evil weeds, and simply ask them to photosynthesize with him.  
There was just one problem: Flowey had no idea who the head weed was. He looked around for anyone who might be able to help him, finally settling on the little crab creature that literally everyone hated. "Howdy, Jerry!" Flowey greeted the monster.  
"So, like, what are you even doing?" Jerry asked the flower in front of him. Ah, what kind words. Jerry always said those kinds of things. Over and over. They never changed, almost like he was high or something. Flowey just smiled at him and waved his leaf. "Awkwarrrd." Jerry said.  
"It's not awkward! I just have a question for you!" Flowey told him. Jerry just stared. . . awkwardly. It was like he wasn't even there. "You wouldn't happen to know who the head weed is, would you?" Jerry finally made some sort of expression besides boredom. He looked almost. . . evil. Oh, well! Flowey still wanted to photosynthesize in a congratulatory way!  
"Actually. . ." Jerry's face began twisting in a weird way. His face wasn't even a face. . . just a leaf with nine edges. And his body. . . well it was almost just like Flowey's, but without extra leaves. "I AM the head weed!" Jerry cackled. At least he was interesting for once.  
Flowey gasped, "Is that so?" He couldn't believe the head weed was right in front of him! Flowey was so excited he could hardly contain himself from photosynthesizing on the spot. This was great.  
"Man. . . the wifi here SUCKS." Jerry said. Flowey frowned at this. Jerry was back to repeating things. "KA-sigh." Geez. . . he was really high.  
"Photosynthesize with me, Jerry!" Flowey said. Maybe it will help Jerry sober out. So, Flowey began to photosynthesize in place as Jerry screeched loudly. Man. . . how high can a person be? He sighed. "You know what? Just follow me, okay?"  
Jerry looked at Flowey with a bewildered expression, but followed him when he began to walk off. Flowey gathered several of his friends, including the flower that was named Frisk. He didn't know his world had any of those until just recently. He also grabbed Chara, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, notasgore, and Alphys. Mettaton can screw himself.  
Once he got where he was heading, Flowey locked everyone in a room with a glass ceiling, hoping to get them all to photosynthesize together. He didn't think anyone would try anything funny with Frisk around, them being the pacifist they are. Not even Chara. So, he began to photosynthesize again, and encouraged everyone to do so with him. For once, they listened. Flowey was so happy, he didn't even notice Frisk had grabbed a knife and stabbed him over and over while quietly saying, "Screw it." What a wonderful day it was.


	7. Plantcest

/Hi everyone! I didn't do this chapter by myself, I actually roleplayed it with a group on quotev, I just turned it into a story.

Shifty looked around as they set foot into the timeline that C had suggested going to. According to them, no one had dared venture into Photosynthetale, so they were the first to do so. C had been following behind Shifty, Frisk deciding to tag along at the last minute.

"Hey, it's a new timeline!" Frisk said excitedly, observing the place that was similar to their home in Undertale.  
"It's not so bad here." Shifty said. They wondered why no one had ever been here before, being it didn't seem weird or frightening at all.  
Frisk's smile faltered. "I don't like it very much. Remember Sugartale?" They shuddered. "Yeesh. . ."  
Sans and a few others had followed Shifty, C, and Frisk into the timeline as they were curious what it held, too. "where am i?" The short skeleton asked himself. He found Photosynthetale to be a little creepy, and didn't plan on staying there long.  
"I can tell you that!" A voice chirped at his feet. Sans looked down to find a weird Frisk-looking creature…but it had no human body parts, save for the head and neck (which seemed to be rooted in the ground).  
"geez. . ." Sans muttered. "don't sneak up on me like that. who are you?"  
"I'm Frisky! Frisky the Frisk!" The creature said as its tongue stuck stupidly out of its mouth.  
"Oh God, what is that?" Frisk asked, their eyes widening in horror. "Kill it!"  
Shifty agreed with the small child, shouting words that I will not put into my crackfic. "KILL IT WITH FIRE!"  
"Kill it!" Frisk continued to scream. "I hate this timeline already!"  
C pretty much ignored everything going on around them, mainly focusing on the fact that several people had followed them into this timeline. "So. . . everyone decided to come here today. Lucky us." They muttered.  
"Who has fire?!" Shifty asked everyone. "I NEED IT NOW!"  
Sans quickly backed away from Frisky. "Um. . . nope." He was very freaked out by the small, seemingly harmless creature.  
"Sans, kill it!" Frisk yelled at the skeleton. "What even is it?!"  
Frisky was genuinely hurt at their new friends' reactions. This wasn't usually what they got from people. . . Sure, talking humans were an unheard of thing, but they didn't need to be so rude! Frisky suddenly realized something. "Wait a second. . . all of you humans have legs. Are you like Chara? Do you disguise yourselves as a human to escape the wrath of the human world?"  
Flowerfell Frisk looked around at everyone freaking out. They didn't like the sight and decided that some kind, hopeful words might help them all out. "H-hey, everyone calm down. I'm sure it's harmless." They tried to reason carefully.  
"They have my flipping face!" Frisk said. "At least I'm from the original timeline and not this junk."  
"All. Humans. Have. Legs." Shifty told Frisky.  
Sans stared at the Frisk at his feet. "sorry. i don't mean to be rude, but what the hell are you?"  
"And disguises? Are you crazy? I'm a flipping human and that's that! See my soul?" Frisk shouted at Frisky as they made their red SOUL appear in front of their chest.  
"I'm a human, too!" Frisky replied, and then gasped. "Wait, you have a SOUL? Since when do humans have SOULS? Only plants and monsters do!"  
"Can't we just stab it?" MC asked as they were leaning against a wall. "That solves every problem in the book."  
Shifty groaned. "Kill me now."  
"everyone has souls." Sans said, raising a nonexistent eyebrow.  
"Not humans." Frisky insisted. "We're mainly used as decorations around the house.  
"Wow, you really are an idiot." Frisk said. "All humans have SOULS. Very powerful compared to monster ones, in fact."  
"Look, it hasn't done any damage thus far." Flowerfell Frisk stated. "So it can't really mean us any harm."  
"I can see why no one has come here before." C said, and Shifty agreed. "I want to leave."  
"Wanna see my human pellets?" Frisky suddenly asked everyone.  
"nah, let's not." Sans said.  
"I'm dead. I quit life." Shifty threw their hands up in the air, completely creeped out by the entire situation.  
"It can't be that bad, guys. At least give. . . Frisky here a chance." Flowerfell Frisk said.  
"Too late for that." Pellets began to surround everyone as Frisky shot them, but they never hit anyone. Someone had blocked them all.  
"HELP!" Shifty shrieked as they ran around in circles.  
Flowey was writhing on the ground in pain. He had never felt so loved before. "IS THAT YOU, GOATBRO?" Shifty asked.  
"Okay, that's it. Who wants to erase this timeline?" Frisk asked, glancing at MC. "I'm looking at you, MC."  
"I agree with you for once, Frisk. Let's destroy this worthless piece of sh*t." MC said.  
"For once?!" Frisk questioned.  
Flowey got up from the ground, grinning proudly. Being hit with human pellets had made him want to photosynthesize. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!"  
C quickly backed away from the weird version of Flowey. "What the actual f***?"  
"I'll help with the erasure~" AltC said upon seeing Flowey beginning to photosynthesize.  
C screeched, "WHAT?!" Flowey puts his leaves around the others around him, asking them to photosynthesize as well.  
Frisk jumped and Sans slapped the photosynthesizing flower. "Don't touch me." The two muttered. Flowey began to leak plant juice from his beady his; it seemed to be his way of crying.  
"I can see why no one has come here and never will again." C grumbled.  
Frisk twirled a knife in their hand, they had been spending way too much time with the Charas they knew. "When it doubt, stab it out. I can always reset later." They turned to face the Charas. "Wanna help me stab Flowey and then erase this timeline? No one will miss it, that's for sure."  
"I'm proud of you, Frisk." AltC said, pulling their knife out as well.  
"I am. . . unsure of what to do in this situation." C said, hesitantly taking out their knife.  
"Guys," Sans attempted to get everyone's attention. "I don't trust this thing any more than you do, but do we really have to kill it? I mean, it's a living creature."  
MC just sighed. "I came here out of boredom and honestly I feel like attacking something right now."  
Frisk grinned, "Attack this timeline with me."  
"Gladly." MC pulled out their gun. "Congrats on being less of a softie than MainC, by the way."  
"I am NOT a softie!" C shouted.  
Flowey screeched, "PHOTOSYNTHESIZE WITH ME!"  
Shifty2 stared in disbelief at everything going on around them. "What is. . . going on. . . ?" They asked, not sure if they really wanted an answer or not.  
"Don't. Freaking. Ask." MC told Shifty2. C threw their knife at Flowey, severing a leaf in the process. Of course, the plant didn't notice, as he was too busy photosynthesizing.  
"Oh, so we're allowed to stab it now?" Frisk asked. C nodded, "Go for it."  
"I DECIDE TO TRY AND LIVE A NORMAL LIFE ONLY TO COME BACK TO THIS SH*T!" Shifty was very unhappy. Obviously. They walked past the situation, hoping to catch a glimpse of something normal in the timeline they were in.  
"Let's just purge the entire thing," AltC said. "Who's with me?" C raised a hand as Flowey continued to photosynthesize.  
Shifty2 looked down. "Toriel says violence is bad. . . I vote against it."  
A person who looked like Chara walked up to Shifty. "Greetings." It said. "I am Chara."  
Shifty just stared at Chara for a moment before shouting, "I DON'T CARE, F*** YOU!" The Chara morphed into a walking purple flower and muttered something about how rude Shifty was. "I AM GOING TO SEE FLOWERS FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"  
C immediately regretted the decision to say Frisk could stab Flowey, and took the knife out of their hand. "H-Hey! Just one stab, I promise. I won't sleep at night if he lives." Frisk shuddered.  
Shifty2 stared at the ground in horror. "These are moments in my life I will never get back." They mumbled to themselves, mourning the death of what little was left of their innocence.  
Flowey stopped photosynthesizing when he noticed that Shifty2 was upset. He quickly went over and hugged them, rubbing his leaves up and down their back. "I know the feel." The flower whispered to them softly. He began to leak plant juice from his beady eyes again.  
Shifty pushed Flowey off Shifty2, quickly hugging their mirror. "Be happy you've still got Asriel. He's got enough innocence to go around." Shifty2 nodded and smiled, then reached down to pet the kind flower that Shifty pushed away.  
'I suppose Rei will help." Shifty2 said, looking back at Shifty. "That is. . . if I can ever get back to my timeline."  
"When you go. . ." Shifty began. "TAKE ME WITH YOU!"  
C turned to Shifty, obviously hurt. "What? Am I not enough to keep you company?"  
"I don't even know if I can even get back to Rei!" Shifty2 exclaimed as Flowey exploded. . . Guess he doesn't get to see world photosynthesis now.

Wait. . . crap. Flowey came back to life. "LET'S PHOTOSYNTHESIZE!" This was deeply disturbing.  
C threw chocolate at Shifty. "Screw you!"  
"PHOTOSYNTHESIIIIIIIIZE." Flowey whined.  
"Welp. Where's this timeline's Sans?" Frisk asked.  
"Just freaking kill it already." MC said.  
"IF WE PHOTOSYNTHESIZE, WILL YOU GO AWAY?" Shifty asked loudly. Gee, they had a loud mouth. They yelled a lot. Probably because they're addicted to coffee.  
NO! I WILL NOT GO AWAY UNTIL THE ENTIRE WORLD IS PHOTOSYNTHESIZING AS ONE!" Flowey said, eyes bright.  
"I am not photosynthesizing with that flowery piece of crap, Asriel or not." MC crossed their arms and glared at the flower with leafy legs. Mmm. . . fabulous.  
"Erasing the timeline seems like the best option here." Frisk pointed out.  
"Let's do it, kiddo." Sans agreed as Frisk2 nodded their head.  
"Finally, you gain a sense of purpose." MC said.  
"No! Let's not erase." Shifty2 said, their eyes wide. "Not until I've this hell- I mean timeline."  
"You can come with me and Frisk." Sans told Shifty2 as Frisk grabbed their hand.  
"I'm starting to get sick of that stupid flower." Shify2 admitted as they held Frisk's hand.  
"I regret wanting to come here." C said as Flowey, once again, screamed about photosynthesis.  
MC held their knife up to Flowey's stems. "Shut up before I make you."  
Frisk2 hid behind C. "Chara, kill it now!" They whined.  
"Photo. Synthesis." Flowey hissed.  
"WE SHOULD ALL LEAVE." Shifty said loudly. Again. Like always.  
"Agreed." Frisk said as they walked into the Omega Timeline—leaving the door open for anyone who wanted to escape that hell hole.  
C ran after Frisk. "I'm out!"  
Frisk2 ran out after C. "Don't leave me, Chara!"  
Shifty ran through the gate. "HOME ON THE RANGE!" What is that even supposed to mean? Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter.  
"Let's ditch Flowey or something," Shifty2 said to MC, trying to get them to leave instead of bothering the flower more. "Maybe rename him to Jerry while we're at it."  
Shifty laughed. "Yeah, nobody likes Jerry."  
"Even I don't like him." Frisk said. "And I'm the pacifist who befriended all the monsters!"  
Sans shot at Flowey. "Die b*itch!" Well, that was unexpected. The others heard the shot from where they were in the Omega Timeline.  
"IS IT DEAD?" Frisk2 asked.  
Frisk shook their head. "It can come back. . . CHARA CAN I HAVE MY KNIFE BACK PLEASE?"  
Sans grabbed everyone's hands. "LET'S RUN LIKE FOREST GUMP!"  
"PHOTOSYNTHESIS!" Flowey screamed.  
Shifty2 popped back into the Photosynthetale timeline. "Maybe set up a machine gun where Flowey will revive." They went back to the Omega Timeline. "I've had enough with plants."  
"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF PEOPLE NOT PHOTOSYNTHESIZING!" Flowey yelled back.  
AltC walked through the gate to the Omega Timeline. "F**k this sh*t, I'm out."  
Suddenly Echotale Frisk came in. "I just got here and I am not amused, holy f**k."  
"THEN SCREW OFF!" Sans shouted.  
MC picked off one of Flowey's petals. "ENOUGH!"  
Echo blinked and turned around to walk back. "Nope."  
Flowey screeched and Shifty yelled, "THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WANTING TO MURDER SOMETHING SINCE WHAT HAPPENED WITH MY TIMELINE'S FRISK!"  
"THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WANTING TO MURDER SOMETHING ON PURPOSE!" Frisk shouted.  
"DIE B*TCH FLOWER!" Sans bellowed.  
"NOT AS LONG AS I PHOTOSYNTHESIZE!"  
"HOW ABOUT YOU SHOVE ONE OF YOUR PETALS IN YOUR MOUTH AND SHUT UP?!" Frisk said.  
"I never wanted to be violent before, but there's a first time for everything." Shifty2 shrugged.  
"How about I slice off all your petals one by one until they're stubs?" MC suggested to Flowey.  
"GO SUCK ON A FRIENDLINESS PELLET YOU POTHEAD PLANT!" Sans said.  
"Kill the flower already." Shifty2 complained while rolling their eyes.  
Frisk picked up a rock and shoved it into Flowey's mouth. "Who has duct tape?"  
"I have normal tape." Frisk2 said.  
"That'll work." Frisk grinned.  
"HOW ABOUT YOU ALL SHUT UP BEFORE I RIP YOUR LIMBS OFF?!" Horrortale Frisk shouted.  
"PLANTCEST!" Sans shouted back.  
"Kill me now." AltC muttered.  
Frisk2 tossed Frisk the tape and Frisk put another rock in Flowey's mouth—taping it shut.  
Flowey began to photosynthesize again. "How about no." Horrortale Frisk said.  
"How about Plantcest?" Sans replied.  
Flowey exploded and everyone ran out of the timeline. Again. s.  
I regret absolutely nothing.  
Love you guys.  
Don't forget to photosynthesize.


End file.
